


day off

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But this, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, This is some fluffy shit, engaged kirigiri kyoko / maizono sayaka, i cant tag at all, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: kyoko has to take a day off of work for a mental health break.  cue sayaka flustering her as much as possible
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	day off

**Author's Note:**

> if u kin kyoko hi i am the irl sayaka !! pls kiss me
> 
> anyways dis is for the irl kyoko to my irl sayaka i love u even if u hate me <3

“erm… god, how can she even do these daily?,” sayaka wondered out loud while staring at her phone, her expression gaining more confusion. she’d seen kyoko solve crossword puzzles daily, somehow finishing them in less time than sayaka thought was humanly possible. even though sayaka’s wife’s skills as a detective helped her in those problems, sayaka was determined to solve the puzzle with no help at all! it may have been unrealistic, but it would work!

sayaka was under the impression that she was home alone, as kyoko had usually left for work early in the mornings. sayaka would always wake up at five in the morning, kiss kyoko’s forehead goodbye as she let her sleep until she had to leave, and head to her studio for a few hours. upon returning, kyoko was always gone, and would come home around 10 hours later with coffee, more tension and exhaustion in her body than humanly possible. sayaka would have tea, some dinner, and a smile ready to greet her. after a nice meal and some chatting about the case kyoko was working on, the songs sayaka was writing or dancing for, and their running jokes in their group of friends, sayaka would play with kyoko’s long hair, putting in various products that “make it shine like an idol’s!!”. kyoko didn’t understand it at first, but now it was a nice routine. plus, her hair was really shiny, “like an idol’s”.

today, however, kyoko took the day off. she had days where waking up was impossible, and getting out of bed was even more so. it was hard to go to work sometimes, and on those days, she’d call in sick and sleep in as long as she could. today, however, something wouldn’t even let her relax enough to sleep.

she stayed awake, holding a pillow close to her chest and trying her hardest to relax enough to close her eyes and drift off. however, her thoughts were pacing too fast for her to be able to calm down. memories of the worst times and people in her life, thoughts about the fears she had for hurting sayaka, and her stress from solving so many cases that overwhelmed her… it was all too much. 

as the door unlocked, kyoko’s ears perked up as she turned her attention to the bedroom door, which was still open. she heard as sayaka walked into their kitchen and opened the fridge, pouring herself a glass of what kyoko assumed was water. she listened to sayaka read out loud the prompt for the word, and smirked at how easy it really was.

kyoko heard the complaint from their room, sitting up more to hear the whines more clearly. this definitely distracted her from her thoughts. 

“a three letter word that ‘comes in last’… what?! l-o-s-e… that’s four- and what word starts with an ‘x’ and is three letters?! this is-“

“i think i know the answer,” kyoko stated blankly. sayaka jumped at the sudden voice, instantly turning around and smiling at her girlfriend.

“wha- oh- um, aren’t you supposed to be at-“

“it’s x-y-z. those are the letters that come in at the end of the alphabet. or, better put, they come in last.”

“uh- um, okay..?” sayaka sighed as she put in the letters, her phone then dinging and saying ‘good job!’. sayaka moved onto the next word, realizing it was even harder than the last. she looked towards the ceiling as she tried to guess it, but kyoko was not having it. they were solving this together.

“what’s the prompt?,” kyoko asked as she stood beside sayaka, laying her head on sayaka’s shoulder to ‘get a better look at the phone’,,, or just to be hella gay.

“um- ‘strips in geography class’, and it’s 6 letters…” she thought for a few seconds, wondering out loud. “c-r-i-m-e… no, that’s 5 letters. l-o-n-g-i-t-u-d-e… too long-!! this is impo-“

kyoko nodded, thinking for a few seconds before nodding. “easy. isthmi.”

“that’s a word?!” sakaya typed in the letters, and sure enough, she finished the puzzle. she sighed, turning to face kyoko and gently kiss her cheek as a reward for helping her finish the puzzle. kyoko pretended to not care, but inside- damn was she in gay panic. “what even is an isthmi?!”

kyoko tried to fight away her blush, but she knew that sayaka’s intuition would tell her that kyoko was flustered inside. sucks dating a psychic, huh? “well, an isthmus is a narrow strip of land that connects two larger areas across a body of water. the plural form of isthmus is isthmi. therefore- the word was isthmi. i think that i saw that somewhere before, but i could be mistaken.”

sayaka simply stood there, her jaw dropping with amazement. “woah. you’re so smart, kyoko! i’m so lucky to be engaged to the smartest woman literally ever!!” 

kyoko knew what sayaka was doing- she was trying to get her flustered. and boy, was it working. sayaka loved seeing kyoko flustered and embarrassed, so this was a perfect opportunity to do so. “ah- thank you, maizono. that’s kind of you to say.”

sayaka kissed kyoko’s cheek one last time, and giggled to herself at the flush of pink that crept up onto it. “ah- your face is red, kyoko!! are you feeling h-“

“you know exactly why my face is red!!,” kyoko interrupted, causing sayaka to giggle. 

“mhm!! and guess what? i think that you look really cute with a pink face!! i may have to kiss you more often…”

kyoko somehow allowed herself to blush more. why was she letting her guard down?! this was a strange circumstance, but alas, now she was a pink flustered mess with sayaka giggling over her.

sayaka decided to stop the teasing, and instead simply kissed her lips before turning back to her glass of water and finishing it. kyoko’s face, as red as ever, was starting to annoy the detective and make her wish that it would simply calm down. she didn’t understand what flustered her so much about sayaka’s every move, but something about her flirting made her forget about everything that had ever stressed kyoko earlier that day. sayaka’s casual flirting and random acts of kindness really helped kyoko, especially today when she needed it most.

needless to say, kyoko was not sad anymore, and instead was awaiting a day that she would be able to simply relax; a verb all too foreign to her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> ily


End file.
